Wireless networks are telecommunications networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment). Users of such applications can connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology.
Quality of service enforcement is an important issue in wireless network design. The manner in which quality of service is enforced has evolved along with wireless networks generally. As newer generation mobile devices and networks are deployed at various staggered times, newer and older generations co-exist. Allowing newer generation quality of service enforcement, while retaining support for older generations, is important for maintaining user satisfaction with the network.